Sorrow and Despair
by Shadow9635
Summary: Natsu finds a beautiful, dieing maiden in the streets? He calls for help, but why doesn't anyone come help? Keep in mind, Natsu hasn't met this person yet. Whoever she may be.
1. The Girl

**Sorrow and Despair**

**Natsu's POV**

I was wandering the streets, aimlessly, when I came upon a beautiful maiden. She has shoulder cut- blond hair, a curvaceous body and soft, chocolate brown eyes. Strangely enough though, she was in the middle of the street, lying there like an angel. I walked around the streets asking for help, yet no one seemed to care. What am I kidding, no one cared. They never did.

I decided since I can't just leave her out here defenseless, I carried her bridal style and brought her to my home to be taken care of. I laid her down on my couch while I go fetch my first-aid kit. I didn't notice all the cuts and bruises that covered her skin, for I was taken by her beauty. I found the first-aid kit in the kitchen cupboard and took out the containments. I first cleansed and bandaged her cuts on her arms and legs.

Then for the bruises, I applied special ointment I had obtained during a mission to help an old woman get her jewels back from thieves. It was a fairly easy job, since my Fire Dragon Slayer magic was as strong as a real dragon. Anyways, I took care of the injuries that were seen outside of her clothing. I realized she was bleeding from a cut on her side.

It looked like a she was slit open from the side with an ordinary kitchen knife. The problem was, it was too close to the clothing for me to cleanse. I had to… rip some of her clothing off to cleanse the wound. I didn't know what to do, considering this girl was beautiful, and I would most likely succumb to the feeling of ripping her clothing. Well, I guess a little rip won't do any harm… Right?

I ripped some of the clothing and I felt a shiver go through my body. Her skin was a soft and smooth as porcelain! I didn't know how a person like her even existed! Though, that was the time when the trouble started. She stirred in her unconsciousness while I continued to rip more pieces of her clothing to cleanse wounds that were just unsightly to the human eye. Though… I have to admit myself. I'm not an ordinary human.

Wow, is all I thought to myself when I realized, in her sleep, she was like an angel. Her blonde locks, positioned around her face like a halo. Her long eyelashes moving along with her breath. And strangely enough… Her mouth was the most astonishing part. It was like a perfect heart shape. Also, they were pink with life. Until I noticed… there was a piece of glass lodged at her shoulder…

* * *

Did you guys like it? This is my very first chapter of my very first fanfiction. ^_^ I really hope you like my story and Oh my… Who could've done such a thing to…


	2. The Gate Maiden

**Sorrow and Despair**

**Natsu POV**

Oh my god. There is a piece of glass lodged into her shoulder! How could I have not seen it? It was huge! Oh no, I need to hurry, there's some purple ooze coming from the wound. I go to my bedroom and I open up my closet. Luckily, I had some poison antidote and a little bit more bandages. I head to the living room and I start disinfecting her shoulder. All I can say is Wow. The wound was cut to the shoulder blade and the poison was starting to ooze into her blood. Why? Why did I have to be so ignorant?! Ugghh, I'm so disappointed in myself. But right now is not the time to be worrying about my stupidity; I heard her breath was shallower and slow now. I can smell the death in her breath, but the smell. It had something else to it. Was it vanilla? No, it wasn't vanilla.

There's only one person who has the vanilla scent and this wasn't her. Does this maiden have anything to do with Lucy? My partner? My best friend? Who can she be…? I look back towards the girl now and she faintly whispers," …Lucy." I started to freak out because right after the name, she coughed up blood and I saw a faint purple merged in with the red liquid. Wait… I froze for a minute… I look back to the beautiful girl I had just found and swallowed hard. Her smell wasn't vanilla. It was nowhere near the wonderful scent of my best friend. No… this smell had the smell of ash and pine. Igneel? What does this girl have with Igneel? More importantly, why does she have his smell?

I go closer towards her face, and she starts glowing. At that moment, I smelt burned flesh with a little hint of… pine. The pine near my home. It was special pine which only grew where Igneel and I resided. Her glowing was so bright and it felt refreshing regarding the smell of burnt flesh. I close my eyes and when I felt that the glow had subsided. I looked at her. Her body… Her wounds. How were they gone? It was like she healed herself. Her wounds, the smell, the poison… They had all vanished. I felt relief when I saw they were all gone. She started to wake up and I was so relieved. She opened her eyes and stared at me with those chocolate, brown eyes. I loved her eyes, I felt so safe and unharmed looking into them. It was like looking into a mother's eye.

That feeling you get when you look into your guardian's eye and feel like you're in a safe haven. There were something wrong with the look of her eyes though. They were sad and heartbroken. Like she had lost something so dear to her. I knew that look too well. I started to cry, but slowly so she wouldn't know I was so weird. She looks at me and I know she saw me. She asked," Why are you crying? Is it because of me?" I look back and shook my head. Right there, right at that moment when I saw the relief in her eyes, I realized. This maiden… She wasn't very ordinary. At first, I didn't notice the magic that aura that she faintly had. It was strong, firm, but familiar in a way. It was like… a dragon's magic. I froze. Dragon's magic? The smell, the blond hair, the eyes…. Layla Heartfilia… Or should I say… The gate maiden to the Dragon's realm.


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

How could I have not notice? She does resemble Lucy, but she is a bit taller. Plus her eyes had a hint of blue, and her hair was much more wavy. Was he just thinking about Lucy this whole time? No that can't be, he was his partner and his nakama. He wouldn't think of her that way. Then why did it feel like his heart was stabbed multiple times when he said she was just his partner? He shook his head unconsciously and started to focus on his partner's mother. Why was she so injured? Why did she smell like Igneel? He had so many questions, but when he started, she put her finger to her lips and told him to not tell Lucy of her.

"Natsu, you musn't mention me to anyone," Layla clearly stated.

" ? But why? Wouldn't you want Lucy to know where you are?" Natsu asked childishly.

"Because Natsu… I have not finished my business, thus, I cannot reveal myself to anyone. It was an accident that I landed back to Earthland. Now I must go back to the realm of the dragon's. Since you promise me not to tell anyone about my whereabouts and my condition, I will answer all of your questions."

"I promise ."

"You have no need to greet me so formerly. Even if I am the mother of the girl you love. Call me," Layla, The Celestial dragon."

"Ok Layla, wait you're a dragon? And wait what do you-?"

"Yes, Natsu. I am a dragon. One of the six elemented dragons." Cutting Natsu off.

Natsu, completely forgetting about what she had said earlier," Wow! Is that why I smell Igneel on you?"

"Yes Natsu, Igneel is my dragon partner. We work together and combine our magic to keep peace to the destruction that happens in both realms. Metallicana and Sapphire work together to keep peace in the discovery of dragons. Sapphire is the Water Dragon. I'm aware of your knowledge on Metallicana I presume? And Last, Grandine and Harth work together to keep peace in land of both worlds as well. Harth is the Land Dragon. We all work together to keep balance in both of the worlds, careful not to let humans through our hidden gates, which I guard. I know it is surprising for me, Lucy's mother, to be a dragon, but that is what I am. I have always tried to hide it from her. That is the reason I left, along with the other dragons, to fight a brewing war in the Realm of the Dragon's. It saddens me to know that I left her, without knowledge of my whereabouts and to leave her so young, but if I hadn't gone to fight the war, our children would have been killed and demolished." At this point, Layla had started to feel tears go down her cheeks.

"Layla, I promise to you, I will not reveal you're alive and where you are located. Please do not shed tears. Lucy does still mourn for your loss, but she will never be angered by your brave act of self-lessness. We, children of the dragons, are in our parents debt. Thank you."

"Thank you Natsu. I knew you would understand. Igneel is proud to have raised such an loyal, brave, and understanding son. Now, I must return back to the war. If I do not return soon, I fear chaos will descend on us very soon. Please continue to protect my daughter and her new nakama. One day, we dragons will hopefully be able to go back to our kin and leave in peace." With that, Layla opened the gate back to her realm and went back to her world. But she left just one thing with Natsu. She had left… a necklace. It was a beautiful necklace. With silver stars surrounding a majestic dragon, holding it's jewel. He thanked her, but she was already gone. Even though she left him with only a necklace and no explanation on who she wanted him to give to, he already know what it was, and who he should give it to. This necklace had a secret compartment which held Natsu's smell, and was supposed to be given to a dragon's one and only mate. He knew he would give it to… Lucy, for she held his heart in her hands. And he started his walk to the guild, not knowing what horrible problems will be laid on him, once he got there.

* * *

What will happen to Natsu? What has happened at the guild? Will he be able to handle the news? All of these will be explained in the next chapter which I will be working on right away. Please review and leave suggestions for me? :3 I would really appreciate it. :D Thank you for reading, and I hope you follow this story for I have much more coming. :D


	4. Natsu's Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Natsu's Worst Nightmare**

Natsu… was angered. No… He was FURIOUS. He felt furious with a lot of mourn. He was just a mixture of hatred for his nakama. Ok, he didn't HATE them, but he really REALLY despised them. Mostly directed at his team. All of them. He couldn't believe what they did to him. What they did to Lucy. His nakama, his partner… No, the love of his LIFE. He ran home and cried, tear after tear, thinking about what his team had told him.

*Flashback*

Natsu, comes in, hoping to surprise the love of his life with the sacred dragons mate necklace. He runs in and as usual… Kicks down the door, making everyone look directly at him. He walks in, looking for a certain blonde haired celestial spirit mage. When he didn't find her at the guild, he walked back out towards her apartment. For sure she would be there… Right?

He was starting to walk out when Gray confronts him. "Oi, Flamebrain! We got some news for you."

Erza: "Yes indeed Natsu, we have some news for you… Now come back here and listen." She said it with such a cold voice, he had no choice but come back to listen to what they had to say. "Natsu… We have replaced Lucy with Lisanna on Team Natsu…"

Natsu: "Oi that's great, I'm going to go fi-" "What?!" "YOU DID WHAT?!" It was obvious in his voice that he was angered. No, he was beyond angered. He started to feel his heart being shattered with memories of him and Lucy. All the times they had together, all the missions. But what shattered his heart most painfully, was the bond they had together. It was more than partnership, but less than lovers. He was hoping to change that today, but it was…

Erza and Gray: "Hey, we thought you wanted Lisanna back on the team, since she just came back from the dead and all…" "Don't get your scarf in a knot." "We thought you'd be HAPPY."

Natsu: " Why?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT WITHOUT ASKING ME?! THIS IS LUCY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. LUCY! OH, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT HER ALREADY?! Not surprising." He said angrily. If looks can kill, he would've wiped out half of the world by now.

Lisanna: "Natsu! We thought you would want me on the team! So, we kept it a surprise and switched our places. Lucy was fine with it. She said it was alright and she was gonna go home to go finish her novel! She didn't care! Plus, why would you want such a weak shrimp on your team?"

Natsu: "I did think of you being on our team… But not once, thought about replacing Lucy. She was our teammate. Our nakama, and you just kicked her out like that?! Why would you do that?.. WHY?!" And since this is MY team, hence the name, TEAM NATSU, I should have had a say in this! And Lucy fine with this? Did you honestly think Lucy would be fine with being kicked off her nakama's team just for another SELFISH person?! And, don't you DARE CALL LUCY WEAK! IN MY EYES, SHE WAS THE STRONGEST OF US ALL! SHE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH ABANDONMENT, HOPING AND JUST SEEKING FOR LOVE AND WARMTH FROM HER"NAKAMA" YET YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO HER?! THEY BETRAYED HER! BETRAYED HER! How could you still feel so happy with one of your nakama gone? Oh, I know. She wasn't much of a nakama to you after all. WAS SHE?! She was just a replacement for Lisanna to you guys. Wasn't she?"

Gray: "OI, PINKY, DON'T GO THINKING WE DON'T CARE ABOUT LUCY, WE DO, BUT WE THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPY FOR LISANNA!"

Natsu: " Hah, that's what you thought. I GUESS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME AS WELL AS YOU THOUGHT EITHER!" With that, he angrily walked out of the guild, and ran immediately to Lucy's apartment. Once he got there… He started crying heavily. So much that you would think he was going to drown himself with his own tears. Then, his "team" came running after him, hoping to apologize to both Natsu and Lucy. Lisanna was still cross. But when they got there… The only thing left of their dear nakama… Was a single piece of paper.

* * *

D: Oh no! What have they done?! How could they have kicked Lucy off the team so easily? And what does Lisanna have againt the blonde mage? Please, review and leave what you think of this new chapter? :3 Pwease? :D Arigato! I'm sorry to give you such shocking news. I just had to kick it up a little bit. Now I ask of you… What happened to Lucy? And what will Natsu do?


	5. Lucy's Sorrow

**Chapter 5: Lucy's Sorrow**

**Lucy POV**

Why? Why had it gone to this? What did I do? Our last mission was a success! Despite all the damages the three made, we still got some money left. Then why did they kick me out? All these thoughts panged inside my brain while I cried. After they had kicked me out, I went straight home. I didn't bother to put my shoes outside the doorstep, and climbed into bed. I was too exhausted to go take my usual bath.

I just climbed into bed, covered myself with my covers, and just cried. I can feel the tears go down my cheek and flow towards the side, next to my ear. How can they do this to me? More importantly, how can Natsu do this to me? He was my best friend, my partner. No he wasn't. He wasn't any of that. I love him. Ever since the day he saved me from that jerk Bora.

The moment I saw him, I felt a twinge in my heart. This is the first time I even realized how much I want him. How much I _need_ him. Just how could he so easily kick me out of the team? I knew he didn't feel anything for me. What if he replaced me… with Lisanna? I have to ask him the next time I see him. Wait, I can't face him. It would be too humiliating and painful to even _think_ about him.

The rosy-pink hair. His 8-pack abs. His onyx black eyes. And that grin. How his grin can put such a dagger through my heart now. The way he loved his nakama more than his own life. The way he put himself in danger just to save his loved ones. I guess he has gotten to my heart. I must be joking with myself. He had gotten to my heart the moment he asked me to join Fairy Tail.

Despite all my pain, I have to go to the master… To announce that I will leave Fairy Tail, and join another guild. One that despises Natsu, Titania, and Gray. There I will train to be the strongest, and I will use my knowledge on their weaknesses and have an advantage. I will prove to them I am not just a weak shrimp, waiting for someone to save her. No, I'll show them what my hardships have done to me. Plus, if I didn't leave, how can I face them? I've been betrayed many times, and all I wanted was a little bit of love.

That feeling of haven you get when someone hugs you, or when someone protects you. Fairy Tail has given me all that I wanted, but it has also gave me everything I already had. The pain… Mother? Please help me? My heart feels like it will stop working any second because of the pain. My blood feels like it is running slower through my body. My arms and legs move with sluggishness. And my brain… Is filled with memories. Memories I have chosen to kept, memories I loved and cherished, memories that reminded me…of him. I cried and cried… and cried…

**Time Skip**

After I had cried until my eyes had no more tears to shed, I walked sluggishly to the guild. I continued walking when everyone waved Hello, and continued like I was a zombie. Once I got to his room, I didn't bother knocking. I walked in, and told him immediately that I wanted to leave Fairy Tail.

"But why child? Why have you come to despise this guild so much?" Makarov wondered.

"I'm sorry master but I have been kicked out by my team, the people that I loved the most. It hurts when I see them now. I cannot bear the pain."

"Ok child, I understand. We all will dearly miss you, our Lucy. Please give me your right hand." Makarov had sorrow in his voice, but he also had tears in his eyes.

"Yes Master"

Makarov waved his hand around the insignia and it burned away. Lucy didn't feel it, but it burned away. Forever leaving her body, with despair in it's fires. Lucy walked away, feeling a little less heavy. The weight on her shoulders were gone, and she wasn't walking slowly anymore. It wasn't her natural bouncy steps, but they were better than sluggish walking.

Everyone in the guild stopped laughing or hanging out with others and immediately looked towards Lucy. She was sad, they even saw pain in her eyes. It hurt them to see that. And then some of them gasped… Her right hand. The insignia. She is no longer… a Fairy Tail wizard. Little did they know… Team Natsu was about to burst into the guild holding… Her Good-bye… Forever.

* * *

Ooooooo, Lucy just left! What will she be doing next? And does she really hate Fairy Tail? More importantly... WHAT IS ON THAT NOTE?! ^_^ I will immediately start writing the next chapter, no worries. I hope you take the time to review? I'm so curious to what you think of my story. Thank you for reading, and please wait for the next chapter. :D


	6. The Pain

**Chapter 5: Lucy's Sorrow**

**Natsu** **POV**

Lucy… Why? Why did you leave us? Fairy Tail? Don't we mean _anything_ to you? No… That's not what I want to say. Why did you leave _me_? Natsu? Don't I mean _anything_ to you? I love you, I miss you, but why did you leave? Even if the people who call you nakama kicked you off the team, we still would've been partners and best friends! Though secretly in my mind, I yearned to be more. Everyday when I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. Hell, it skipped three or four beats.

That wonderful scent of vanilla and strawberries. Your beautiful blonde hair which nobody can ever compare to. It was a yellow, it was a more softer color. Like sunshine. It had that warm feeling to it, everyone felt loved from just you coming in with your blonde hair bouncing from the side ponytail as you walked in. Your warm, chocolate brown eyes were so loving. They held a deep hue of your hardships, yet, everyone only saw the love you possessed. Then it came to your smile.

Wow, you had me right at the moment you smiled at me. It was bright, even brighter than your hair. The sun would have been jealous of the brightness you held in it. Even in the darkest of times, the most painful, the most hated… Your smile was all it took to cheer Fairy Tail and our allies out of the dark. We would follow your love, and end up winning every battle, every fight… every war. You were everyone's sun. Everyone's light, everyone's power. And you… were my everything. Nothing, and no one can ever compare to the love I feel for you. Even though you only came a year ago, it feels like I've known since birth… Heck, it feels like I've met you even before birth. Now… You've left. Our light, everyone's sun, is gone. And it's all just because of us not caring about your past and what you felt… I cried. This was the first time my tears were so painful. Even more painful then losing Igneel. They felt like fire… Even if I don't get hurt by fire, my tears felt like they were burning my heart away. Slowly, with the twinge of memories one at a time. I just wanted to drown myself in fire. The fire I felt in my tears. And I cried… Lucy…

**Time Skip**

After what felt like an eternity, I rose up from out of your bed. When I moved, your scent puffed up from your pillow. I felt like living again and again from that scent. It sent shivers of delight down my spine. I loved it. Vanillas and strawberries… Hah, exactly what I told Igneel my dream girl's scent would be. Who knew you would be the one to obtain such a strong but sweet smell? I smiled and realized once again that you were gone.

My teammates, If I can call you that, had just burst through your doors and saw the note I was holding. I didn't want to look at them, I just wanted to burn them alive, but then I realized… They replaced you because of me… They thought I would like Lisanna on our team, rather than you. I sat up in realization and read your note. The fire in my heart… It's starting again…

**Dear Fairy Tail**,

**This note is a goodbye to you and forever. I will not train and then return like I was thinking, no… I am leaving you forever. Like I did to my father. Do you know why I had left him? Because he hurt me, and never loved me. I didn't feel one ounce of love coming from him to me. I was hurt. I left, wondering if there were any people who did love me… and I found Fairy Tail… My mistake. I have come to realize… I was only a replacement for Lisanna… Wasn't I? (There were tear stains all over the note, it smelt of salt and pain to Natsu.) Now since you guys don't need me anymore, I will be taking my leave. I love all of you, but it pains me to see ANY of you. And Team Natsu…(The team of four were following even closer now…) One day… I will repay your helpfulness, and then we will never see each other again. We will run into each other one day, but that will be the last. I'm glad you guys loved me, even if it was fake. My pain will be your goodbye and I hope, you all will find it in your heart, to forgive me for this note.**

**From your replacement,**  
**Lucy (This was written in her own **_**blood)**_

Natsu saw the blood and even smelt it. It was a mixture of tears and pain. He knew this smell. It was the smell of death. He saw it again and was once again feeling his heart burst into flames. They were licking at his lungs, making it hard to breath, and his heart… He can feel his blood burst into little inklets of fire. The inside of his body, was burning with desire, with despair, with Lucy's blood. His fights were nothing compared to the hurt he felt right now. It felt like he was just going to burn to death from the inside. One leg at a time, he stood up and faced his team.

He gave them the note, and after they had read it, they were in tears and shock. Gray was shedding water, and this time it wasn't coming from his hands or magic, but from his loss of Lucy's presence. Erza had requipped into her most regular clothes and had started bawling her eyes out. Everyone in the room was surprised at her wails. Why wouldn't they be? The great Titania was now crying from the loss of Lucy, her guild sister. And then there was Lisanna. She was sad that Lucy left because not of her loss, but how she made the team feel. She hated Lucy, she didn't really care if she even died. But her team were crying because of her replacement, and she was merely sad. But on the inside, she held a grin. A grin of victory.

To Gray, Lucy was his younger sister, he loved her as a sister. He knew he couldn't form a bigger, longer-lasting love since she was the said Salamander's girl. To Erza, she was her sister. She was the only one who could see through her armor, through her fake eye and into her heart. It was like she was immune to Erza's strength to hide her fears and past. She saw through everything. She was the only one who understood who Erza really was. And to Natsu, she was his life. There was nothing more to describe what she was to him. Without her, he would have had a hole in his heart from when Igneel left, but his life was there and healed his hole, and created a new life for him. One of protecting Lucy and living with her for eternity. After everyone had shed their hurt, they mustered up as much courage as they could and brought their legs to a stance.

They stood up and walked towards the guild. After they had realized that the faster they got there to the guild, the sooner they can go look for Lucy. They ran towards the guild, Natsu in the front holding her goodbye and the guild… Was soon in despair. For Lucy Heartphilia, the strongest Celestial mage they had ever met, was gone… and gone… **_forever_**.

* * *

Hello my beautiful people! :) I've come to give you yet again, a chapter of Sorrow and Despair. She did what with her blood?! Gray and Erza crying?! Lucy, was their problem, and it's up to them to find her again. And to bring her back to her nakama. Please review, and I will send out more chapters. :) Thank you!


	7. The Journey Ahead Of Her

**Chapter 7: The Journey Ahead Of Her**

**Lucy POV**

After having her precious insignia burned off painlessly, she walked towards her house. When she got there, she sat at her desk and started writing the note. While she was writing, she cried over memories that she would soon have to forget. His grin, Gray's habit, Erza's cheesecakes, Mirajane's fanatics about love, Elfman's man speeches, Levy's love for books, and Cana's drinking phenomenon. Everything has to be forgotten before she left forever.

She saw some tear stains and knew about Natsu's nose. So, she decided to cut her fingers and write her name in blood. This signature symboled her leaving. Thus, she put her note on the bed and left with only some money and her keys. She decided… I, Lucy Heartphilia… will no longer exist. She left her apartment and left Magnolia. She let her scent go to the train and ended up in a town called Sensheide.

She remembered a guild named Sabertooth here. She also remembered their hatred for Fairy Tail. She was going to join the opposite of Fairy Tail, thus symbolizing her despise. But before entering, she thought about how she would be able to join. If she went in as Lucy Heartphilia, they wouldn't let her join since she was from Fairy Tail. So, she asked Cancer to come out and help her.

For a few months now, he has been teaching her Changeling magic. It would allow her to change her appearance and even her clothes whenever she wanted. All she had to do was have an image in her mind and use the magic to form herself. She had almost mastered this magic, until she was kicked out. From then on, she stopped, until now. Cancer had taught it to her so she could have a new magic, and she also was very curious. Cancer came out and Lucy asked," Cancer, do have any ideas for a name for me? And I also need you to tell me if my form is good enough please?"

"Of course, Miss Lucy-ebi." Said Cancer enthusiastically. He didn't dare ask her about her problem since he knew she just wanted to move on.

She had decided on a delinquent look, since it was as opposite to her Fairy Tail personality as to Sun and moon. She thought of a girl with slanted deep, red eyes with a hint of black. Her hair would be black as well, but she would let it flow down to her shoulders in a messy hue of black. Her chest and hips weren't nearly like Lucy Heartphilia. They were just an average size for she knew they would know she was Lucy if they saw her chest and hips. Her skin was the same as ever, yet with her new appearance, it looked a little bit more tan.

She decided on some delinquent looking clothes that looked almost like her Edolas counterpart. Just, less fleshy. She had transformed and Cancer was just in awe. She was beautiful! Her black hair contrasted her eyes and they looked, not evil, but delinquent style. Her body wasn't as curvaceous as her other appearance, but it still stood out with it's perfect hourglass. Her skin was same as ever, with a hint of tan. Overall, she was a beauty. She asked," So Cancer, what do you think?" She spun around and he quickly stated," Miss Lucy, you look as beautiful as before maybe even more! I think you look perfect." He said with a smile.

She giggled in response and was contented with her new look. She also added a new smell. Her new scent was a mixture of pine and wet leaves. She was so happy she giggled again, but then remembered she had to give up giggling because she had to act like a delinquent. So, she quickly put on a unemotional face and headed towards the guild. Her look had a boring, uncaring appearance to it. She walked into town to head towards the guild and everyone was just staring at her. She was beautiful. She looked like a dark angel. Dark, yet not too mean considering they called her an "angel."

She just ignored the towns people since it was supposed to be her personality, but on the inside she was giggling with content the whole way to Sabertooth. She came up to a huge building with Sabertooth-cats positioned on the sides. The doors were huge, yet not as big as Fairy Tail. At that thought, she saddened, her personality becoming moody. She couldn't help but leave her personality as it was.

It had been a week since she left. She had no more tears to cry which resulted in less pain. Her tears were becoming more and more painful the more happier her memories were. With that said, she opened the doors to the guild and everyone just sat there and looked at her. It's been only 10 seconds and some of the guys have started to hit on her. She was experienced in the ways of rejection so she simply waved them off and headed towards an official-looking office.

She presumed it was the Headmaster's quarters. Fortunately for her, she was correct. She went inside and an old, but strong looking man asked her," What is your business here?" She answered almost instantly," I've come today to join the strongest guild, Sabertooth."

The man chuckled," Very well than. Tell me where you want your mark and in what color."

Lucy answered," Just below my right shoulder in blood red please."

He chuckled and proceeded to give her the mark. He said to her," Please enjoy our guild and join a team if you wish too."

She answered," Arigato, and no I do not wish to. I will leave for a year and train to become as strong as this guild's members are. Thank you Master."

He chuckled for the third time and answered," You may do as you wish, but remember… one year."

She nodded and hurriedly walked out the door. Some new guys had started hitting on her and she was about to reject them when a blonde mage walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. He glared at them and they quickly went back to their seats. He looked at her with his blue eyes and she shivered… This guy was a hottie! But she then realized his name was, of course to her luck, Sting Eucliffe.

She just shook her hormones thoughts and before he can start hitting on her, she unwrapped herself from his hands and walked away. He continued to stare at her while she walked away, he wanted her even more now. "That dark angel is my woman and you guys better not hit on her, or else… giheehe." He chuckled softly to the guild. The men were terrified as Sting cracked his knuckles.

They quickly went back to their own actions while his partner was staring contentedly at Sting. He didn't show emotion but on the inside he was as flustered as everyone in here. That girl was sure a beauty. The woman stared at that girl as she walked away in jealousy. And Lucy continued her journey to train, not knowing of the dangers in the forest she was about to enter. And she had finally decided on a name. Kouran… Kouran Hearth.

* * *

Gomene-sai if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I had a block on this chapter. I couldn't decide on Lucy should look and what her name was. Sorry! The next chapter is for sure, going to be better. Thank you reading and please Review? :3


	8. Dragons

**Chapter 8: Dragons**

**Lucy POV**

I had wandered into the forest. At first, I thought it would be a little fun adventure with animals prancing about… Wow was I wrong. This forest had a different feeling towards it. It was gloomy, and the trees looked so dark. There were absolutely no animals around, not even birds. I was starting to get a little scared but I remembered that I had to become stronger and to do that, I must face my fears. Saying that, I walked on and on and on. I finally stopped with my constant arguing inside my own mind and realized… I don't know where the heck I am! All I saw was a beautiful waterfall, and it looked like an oasis. It was such a sight to my eyes after wandering aimlessly in the dark-looking forest.

I decided to just sit down and take off my boots and dunk my sore, aching feet into the crystal shiny water. The waterfall was so beautiful, it felt so safe here, yet… I felt someone watching me. I looked around but unfortunately, I did not find the culprit. I started to try and relax and stripped my clothes off. Without a care in the world, I sunk a little lower into the water. It felt so refreshing to my body, and just as I about to climb out of the haven and turn to put my clothes on, there was an unusual stir in the water. I stood frozen and realized that I was skin-naked. I hurriedly put my clothes back on and wandered to the water's edge. Looking into the water, I saw something glint almost out of my peripheral-vision.

I looked towards that area and froze… Were those scales? I looked closer and I found a spiky tail… Scales… Tails? What is this thing? I walked over to take a closer look, when suddenly… _it _rose out of the water. _It_ loomed over me as easily as a 7-story high building would. Water was still dripping from it's spines and scales, while it's neck arched into a swan neck. The dripping water added a shine or glint towards its spikes. And when I saw it's whole body, I froze with realization and fear…It was a dragon… A huge one at that…

It had turquoise-blue scales that shined in the sunlight. It looked very muscular, yet I thought it looked like a female. Long, blue horns came out of its head right behind its skull. Claws, and a very long tail. Spikes ran down it's neck towards it's tail, which was now settled a rock. It covered the sun and all I can see was it's shadow. What I did manage to catch though, was it's eye. It had a snake-like slit to it, yet it was as blue as the ocean. Fit to be of a dragon. It looked at me and I unconsciously stood straight and face the dragon. It looked at me and said:

"What are you doing here and how did you find me human?"

"I-I w-was j-j-just walking by when I-I saw your beautiful waterfall and decided to r-refresh." Lucy gulped.

"You weren't looking for me and I know you do not mean harm. Your soul is pure, just tainted with hurt. I like you child. My name is Sapphire, the Water Dragon. And this waterfall is my humble home. I'm glad you like it. I never show myself to humans,, but I sense you are not just human. Your scent has that of a dragon. And what do you seek by walking into a forest child?"

"Thank you Sapphire. I've wandered into the forest hoping I can start training my magic power somewhere. I wish to become stronger and prove to my old guild I'm not just some pretty face."

"You speak the truth, I respect your choice child. If I may kindly ask, would you like to become a dragonslayer? Water can be used to heal, shield, and attack. You also have some natural lacrima inside of you holding water."

"Sapphire, you would want to teach me? Yes please! But I have to say, I'm a Celestial mage?"

"Do not worry child, I know a few more dragons. All six of the elemented dragons will teach you to become the ultimate dragonslayer. The elements are Fire, Celestial, Wind, Metal, Water, and Earth. Looking at your skill and power, it will only take approximately 1 year for you to learn all of these techniques and master them. All of us dragons will also be teaching you about weapons and strategy. We will be building you up to become the strongest mage in Fiore. But on one condition… You must keep the dragon's hiding place secret and you must follow whatever we say for you to do. Now child, may I ask of your name?"

"Lucy…Lucy Heartphilia. But from now on, I shall call myself Kouran Heart."

"I understand child. As you wish, Kouran. Now please get on my back and we shall fly towards our dragon's hiding place."

I hopped onto Sapphire's back which was surprisingly soft even with the spines and we rode off to our destination…

**Time Skip**

It's been 4 hours now and we have finally gotten here. There was a magical barrier so if humans did wander in, they wouldn't see the dragons or hear them. The strongest barrier I had ever seen! I hopped off Sapphire's back once she got close enough to the ground and stared at the dragons in amazement. They were all so beautiful. The Fire dragon, I assume, is Igneel. He had red scales with a yellowish underbelly. His horns and spines were the color of black. The Celestial dragon had light blue scales with dark purples spines.

Her tail had very long spikes and there were at least five of them sticking out of her tail. The Air dragon, I again assume, is Grandine. She was a white dragon, not albino, but a nice, soft white. She didn't have any spines, but she did obtain a hard covering. Like plates were covering her. The Metal dragon, Metallicana, was a deep, gray color with no spines again, but iron covering it's body like armor. Last, was the Earth dragon. He was a deep, hue green. Much like the forest, and he had spikes, but they weren't sharp like the others. They resembled more of Earth rocks. They all stood in a majestic line and I was in awe by how beautiful each and every one of them were. Then Sapphire started to introduce me to them.

"Kouran, the fire dragon is Igneel. The celestial dragon is Layla. The air dragon is Grandine. The metal dragon is Metallicana. And the last, is Hearth."

I bowed in deep respect towards the dragon, and from that day on… They worked me to the bone on dragonslaying. I began to form muscle as three months pass. I have already mastered fire. Now it was on to celestial slaying. This dragon had a sort of connection to me, like a parent. But I just shook my head and thought it wasn't possible. I just replace the wondering to thinking she was just really nice and friendly. I have also already mastered the sword with Igneel. I am now learning daggers with Layla. That name sounded so familiar as well. It was my mothers but then I shook it off and am now thinking it's just a coincidence… But something doesn't feel right…

**Time Skip**

Four months have now passed and I have already mastered Fire, Celstial, and Air. In the weapons registry, I have learned to use skillfully the sword, daggers, and shurikens. I prefer the daggers, but you never when you need shurikens in battle. Now my time with Metallicana isn't harsh, but I have been more tired than ever!

**Time Skip**

It's been a year now and I have mastered all of the weapons presented to me and the dragonslayers magic. I even got stronger with my spirits! They seemed pleased with me happy instead of _before_. After a year, I started to get going with my wings. I could make wings out of any element besides, celestial, air, and earth. I really loved my dragon family. They were so kind to me and it was a lot of fun learning with them. I will always keep in touch with them by a lacrima. As I waved my goodbye, I started to cry tears of goodbye and joy. Who knew I was going to be taught by dragons?

I waved goodbye and headed off. What surprised me was Sapphire who flew beside me. She wanted to accompany me back and say our last final goodbyes. She really did love me and I was so grateful. I loved them all as well. We were just flying silently towards my guild. I left her with a hug and a goodbye and I saw her disappear into her waterfall. A single tear fell down my cheek that day. Yes, I did cry a little while ago but this tear wasn't the same. It was a single tear of longing. I longed to be back in Fairy Tail so much. I wonder if they wanted me back as well? I shook my head and started my walk back to Sabertooth.

* * *

How did you like it? Review please? :3 This story is a little longer than the others and I'm hoping to consistently go with these many words. What do you think? Do you want the chapters shorter, this size, or longer? Thank you for reading!


	9. Finding Lucy

**Chapter 9: Finding Lucy**

The guild was… lifeless after Lucy left. Cana drank not a single drop of alcohol. Macao and Wakaba stopped looking at girls in their guild. Erza didn't eat cheesecake anymore. Gray stopped stripping, he even wore more clothes now. Mirajane stopped pairing couples. Levy sat idly at a table thinking of her Lu-chan instead of reading her beloved books.

Elfman sat at a table and never spoke about man anymore. Even Happy stopped eating fish. The one who got the worst was Natsu. He had stopped picking fights with Gray, sat right next to Lucy's barstool and just sat there, with his head down, staring at her chair. They never seemed to go on missions anymore. Heck, even Juvia was sad.

Even though her "love rival" was gone, she felt so alone. At first she was as happy as ever, but then she started to notice Gray's new personality. She saddened by the day just looking at him like that. Even Gajeel was even less cooperative. He was wondering where bunny-girl went. Overall, it was so quiet, you can even hear a little cricket in the corner of the room. Everyone, everything…seemed to stop. Lisanna however… wasn't saddened… She wasn't even discouraged. She loved Natsu, and it hurt her that he was like this.

But she set her mind on the situation and thought it was all _lucy_'s fault. If she hadn't left, no one in the guild would be like this. Oh did she despise Lucy. One day she just couldn't stand the quiet anymore and tried to get the team on a mission. Gray was absolutely quiet. Erza wasn't even interested. And Natsu? At the sound of being able to destroy stuff… He thought of Lucy's nagging.

Her nagging did annoy him, but he would trade anything for her nagging and also herself to come back. Then he realized. If they went on missions… they could travel. And if they traveled… They can look all around the world for her! That was it! They were going to go find her and bring her back. He looked the least bit happier but at least he was a little bit happier. He told the guild of his plans, and even Nab wanted to go on a mission. Everyone quickly took missions in different places, not caring what they were supposed to do.

Just the thought of _seeing_ Lucy, everyone ran to the quest board. Mira, team Shadow Gear, and Lisanna were ordered to stay there, just in case Lucy came back. Lisanna wanted to go with her dear team, but they knew of her hatred for Lucy and they left her. It was such a mistake replacing her. The first and last mission they went on after Lucy left, it was a complete disaster. If it wasn't for Erza's swords, they would have all been dead. She knew they were still mad at her but what could she have done? Someone had started attacking Natsu! Moving on, Team Natsu decided to take a mission in Sensheide, little did they know… The dark angel was going to rain down upon their parade…

**Time Skip**

3 hours later, team Natsu finally made it to Sensheide. Surprisingly this time, Natsu hadn't gotten sick! Yes, they all thought it was impossible, but Natsu was VERY determined to find their Lucy… His Lucy. They wandered into town and found the house they were supposed to be taking the mission at. It was a simple destroy dark guild kind of mission. They could finish it in a mere hour… Or so they thought…

**Lucy POV**

Why?! Why was I supposed to team with these idiots?! Ugghh…

***Flashback***

"Kouran-san, the master has asked for you." Said a guild member.

Being the delinquent she aimed for she said annoyingly," Ugh, fine. What does he want?"

"The master just simply asked for your presence. Don't hurt me!" He yelled out scared, and quickly ran to the corner. Lucy was one of the scariest girls in Sabertooth, even thought they didn't know what her powers were, they were sure she was strong. Her magic aura was nothing they had ever experienced.

"Fine, I'm going." Lucy huffed. She walked towards the master's office. When she went inside, she didn't bother to ask and just sat down.

"Lucy, I'm aware of your new personality. I know exactly who you are. Please, in my office when we're the only ones, don't be so disrespectful." He said menacingly.

She nodded out of fear and asked," Yes master, but may I ask what you called me for?"

"You are to join Sting, Rouge, and their exceeds team. No questions, or buts, just join them. Or else." He calmly stated.

Lucy knew better than to question the master. So she nodded and went along her way. Once she got out of the office, she showed her annoyance.

***Flashback End***

Why?! That stupid Sting has been hitting on her for a while now. She had gotten tired of it quickly. Even though he was a nice sight for eyes to see, his personality was nothing to fawn over. He was arrogant, ungentlemanly, boastful, and always so vain. She hated that kind of guy. Rouge? Well she didn't have a problem with him really. All he did was glance at her from time to time.

It didn't really bother her. He was quiet and really wasn't annoying. He stuck to hiss business, while she stuck to hers. And their exceeds.. Well, they were pretty cute, she had to admit that. Lector was very intelligent and looked tough, but he was such a gentleman. And Frosh? ~Kawaii, too cute! He always wore a frog costume and always acted like one as well. He reminded her of Happy. At that thought her face saddened. I wonder how Fairy Tail is doing now? She shook her feelings off and went towards Sting.

"Oi, Angel, finally succumbed to my gorgeous body I see?" He smirked.

"Hah, in your dreams blondie, actually, the master has put me in your team…" She clenched her teeth.

"Oh really? What a pleasure to have you on our team Dark." He joked.

"Likewise." Lucy said annoyingly. She sat down and started to play with Frosh's costume.

"Well, having that over, let's get going on a mission. Wanna go beat up some dark guilds and get money for it Rouge?"

Rouge just shrugged in a boring expression. Lucy just was as bored. She didn't really care about beating up people anymore. She had a new power and she only showed it to the people she had beaten. She hasn't lost one single battle. Of course, she couldn't. She had to prove she was strong. With that said, they started out the guild and went towards the dark guild in their town.

**Team Natsu POV**

"NATSU!" Gray yelled. They were fighting the dark guild, but they hadn't thought THIS would happen.

"What? AAGGGHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed with pain in his voice. He felt a sword go right through his right forearm. He ripped it out, clenching his teeth. It had poison on the blade. He could feel the poison traveling through his body. Burning every organ he had. Though he didn't care. He had felt much worse pain when Lucy had left. He fell to his knees and was unconscious.

"Hahahahahaha, looks like your pinky has gone down!" The dark guild's master cried out laughing. The guild's name was Dark Moon. He laughed again.

"YOU!" Erza yelled. She requipped into her black wing armor, and launched her swords forward. The guild master blocked it ever so simply with his arm. It was nothing compared to his strength. They knew… They were never going to see Lucy again… Or their nakama. They fought on, not dieing without honor. For Fairy Tail!

**Lucy POV**

I heard a crash inside the building we were supposed to go to. We didn't bother going to the mayor since we had already known where the guild was.

"Sting, can I take this job alone? We will still split the money, but I want to prove my powers." She grinned.

"Fine, Angel, anything for you," He laughed jokingly.

"We get to see Angel-san's power? Ribbit." Frosh added. Rouge nodded boringly. He didn't show it, but he was just as excited to see her powers.

When they entered… Lucy didn't expect to see what she had saw. Team Natsu was fighting with no chance. Natsu was on the floor unconscious. Erza was dodging everything, once in a while getting cut from the guild master's shadow swords. Gray trying to freeze the members, but they were all shadows. Lucy felt her knees buckling from seeing her old guilds members again, but shook it off. She had no feelings for them anymore. They had kicked her out, and replaced her. She jumped into the battle, much to Team's Natsu surprise.

Lucy summoned Loki without even reaching for her keys. She had mastered this technique for faster summoning. Loki saw what was happening and quickly charged at the Guild's master. Only to be knocked out from a fatal wound from a shadow sword. She thought in worry, and she saw Loki smiling. Did he do that on purpose?!

"LOKIII!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't worry Kouran, now you have the chance to show your true power!" He said smirking.

Lucy caught sight of his smile and smiled back. "Loki, be sure to rest up ok? I'm sorry for you taking that hit for me."

Loki nodded. He was sent back to his world to regain strength. Her spirits sure did love her a lot. At the thought she smiled.

"OI, ANGIE, GO KICK HIS BUTT ALREADY! I WANNA SEE YOUR TRUE POWER!" Sting yelled out, calmly sitting on the floor next to his teammates, anxiously.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!" She yelled out. And with one swipe of her celestial blades, all of the shadows were gone. Everyone stared at her in awe. They never saw anyone with such power besides their masters! She looked back grinning. Even the Dark Moon's master had stopped attacking Erza. Team Natsu took this chance to run towards the door, not wanting to be caught in this fight.

"Finally, someone who can match up to my power!" The master grinned.

"HAH, you, this power? Hahahaha, don't make me laugh. You aren't even NEAR my level." Lucy smirked victoriously.

"Why you BRAT!" He launched a shadow sword towards her. Oh she was going to make this battle fun. All she had to do was smack the sword away, even touching the blade but not getting poisoned even a little. Everyone stood in their place sweat-dropping. How can someone be so powerful? She's amazing! Even Sting had his jaw open. Rouge even had a little blush on and jaw dropped at the sight. She was so powerful…

"Is that all you got?" She yelled out victoriously. This was going to be so easy.

"Why you! Have a taste of my strongest attack, SHADOW HEART!" He yelled out. Their were demons popping out of the ground and attacking Lucy. She didn't do anything… He was sure she was going to die from this attack. Everyone ran towards her when Lucy cried out,

"DON'T COME NEAR. I GOT THIS!" She simply swiped her hand and an enormous blade of wind shot out of her, destroying all the demons. Wait… was that air?! What is her magic? It's so amazing! The guild master stood there, flabbergasted. How can she destroy all those demons so easily? She didn't even take a single scratch! Indeed, she didn't have a single scratch on her body. She grinned, knowing everyone was looking at her. She yawned boringly," Is that all you got? I'm bored, better finish you off now." She grinned boringly. He really didn't have a chance against her. Natsu had woken up by now and stared at her. Did he know her?

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" She yelled out. A huge hose of blue fire shot out of her mouth and directly landed on the guild master. Her blue fire was much more hot than Natsu's red fire. Her blue flames quickly engulfed the guild master and there was nothing left of him except ashes in a mere 30 seconds. She grinned, turned around and walked towards the jaw opened group. Natsu was amazed and confused. How can she do a fire dragon roar if she wasn't… She was a dragon slayer! He also wondered how her flames burned him so quickly when Natsu's didn't even singe the master's clothing. And why did she seem so familiar?

"Hmph, happy blondie? I finished… I didn't even get to have fun." She stuck her tongue out at him. He was just amazed as everyone else. Hah, his woman was a strong one. He licked his lips. Rouge was blushing madly like there was no tomorrow with his jaw wide open. Was this kind of power even possible?! He had a thing for girls with red eyes like himself and were strong.

But she was beyond strong… And Team Natsu? They couldn't be more ashamed yet honored in this situation. How can one girl defeat a whole dark guild in only three moves while they were going to die trying their hardest? They were honored to have seen such a powerful mage. Even more powerful than their master! Lucy just shrugged and headed towards the mayor when Team Natsu approached her.

They were very badly injured and Lucy couldn't help but feel hurt by their wounds. Before any of them can say anything, Lucy waved her hand towards a lake and grabbed a handful of water. She placed Team Natsu inside of the water bubble and chanted," HEAL!" She enchanted so majestically. In a few seconds, Team Natsu came out as healthy and uninjured as they were when they entered Dark Moon. Wait… Wasn't she a Fire dragon slayer? Erza asked first, knowing the two idiots behind her were too amazed and shy. She herself couldn't believe such magic, but continued on.

"Thank you for helping us. We really are in your debt for saving us and healing us." She and the two boys behind her bowed respectfully. Lucy remembering her new personality simply shrugged and said boringly," Meh, whatever." She walked back to her team and remembered this was Team Natsu's mission. "You guys should hurry and get your money or we'll claim it for you!" She yelled jokingly. At that remark, Natsu couldn't help but yell back," FIGHT ME YOU!" He ran forward eager, until Lucy trapped him inside an Earth sphere.

"Meh, I'm not interested in fighting a weakling." She shrugged for what seemed the 50th time today. With that statement, Natsu was getting fired up inside the sphere. And then everyone looked at her… Fire, water, AND Earth?! What is this girl?! Erza said still flustered by her power," May we ask humbly for your name, what guild you're from, and what is your magic?"

"Fine, I guess it won't hurt to tell some information on myself. My name is Kouran Heart, I come from Sabertooth, and I am the elemented dragonslayer. I can do six types of dragon slayer magic. Ranging from, fire, celestial, air, metal, water, and earth. Happy?" Lucy said boringly. Even if it didn't show, on the inside she was giggling like a girl in love. Everyone by then had sweatdropped.

She has got to be the strongest mage they had ever met. She finally released Natsu and he ran up to her bombarding her with questions. "Are you a first generation dragon slayer? If so, where are the dragons that taught you?! Was Igneel, Grandine, or Metallicana one of your teachers? Tell me where they are!" Natsu yelled. Lucy surprised at his outbursts started to laugh.

And finally she answered his questions," Yes I am a first generation dragon slayer, and the dragons that taught me's residence is a secret I don't want to tell. And yes, all three of them and three other dragons taught me. By her not telling him where his father was, he burst into flames and tried to punch her. Lucy merely caught his hand firmly and yelled something no one thought she would do to the famous Salamander. "ROAR OF THE AIR DRAGON!" She yelled out spontaneously and hitting Natsu in the back, launching him through the air and into a tree.

Everyone except Team Natsu were laughing their heads off. Something was so familiar about Kouran's laughter yet they couldn't put a finger on it. She yelled out, still laughing,"Haahhaha, you Fairies can remember by my nickname! Dark Angel! Ahahahaha, and Natsu was it? Come to the guild and challenge me when you get a lot stronger pinky!" Sabertooth laughed and walked away, even Rouge had shown a surprising amount of emotions that day. But Lucy was getting sadder and sadder the farther she walked away from her old guild. Please come back… Natsu…

* * *

As you wish, you guys got yet another chapter and it is much longer. Hmm, I wonder why Dark Angel seems so familiar? ^_^ Please review and thank you for reading Sorrow and Despair! I really would appreciate some reviews though. :3 Thank you and wow... I didn't realize Lucy can be so strong! Uhmm, I mean Kouran. :D


	10. Team Natsu

**Chapter 10: Team Natsu**

**Omniscient POV**

Who was the Dark Angel? Why does she seem so familiar? How is she so strong?! Those were the thoughts going through Team Natsu's minds (excluding Lisanna). While they were thinking of Kourin, a black-haired female, Lisanna was waiting impatiently for Team Natsu to get back. She wanted to go on a job so badly, she was tempted to ask Elfman to go with her, but knew better.

She wondered if they met someone new on their mission, if they did, she hoped it wasn't a girl. While Lisanna impatiently hopped off to go and bother Mira-jane, Team Natsu were setting up camp near the meeting place of the strong Kourin. They strangely, wanted to be near her and just wanted to become friends.

They knew she was in Sabertooth, but decided to go with their decision, while…  
Lucy was being annoyed by a persistent Sting. She had just gotten finished with beating the living daylights out of him when he started flirting with her again. Rogue was actually very surprised at how long she let him live for. Of course, he was heartstroke by her beauty and strength, but dared not to show it. For if he did, he would probably be digging his own grave. Lucy was actually very tired and just wanted to lay in her bed and just doze off. She was walking toward the guild with her annoying guildmate and the other, when suddenly a bandit jumped out from behind some strangely placed bushes.

He obviously didn't know who the Dark Angel was, or if he did, he wouldn't have dared thrown some type of wind attack at Kourin. She was just about to finish this guy off quick and easy when Team Natsu came bursting out of the bushes and beating the bandit to a living pulp. Of course Kourin was surprised, but kept it in when she purposely let her Celestial Dragon Roar go.

**Natsu**: OI! What was that for?!

**Lucy**: Hmm what? Oh, you should look where you're jumping. *Shrugs*

**Natsu**: WHAT?! WE SAVED YOU FROM A BANDIT AND YO…

**Lucy**: You saved me? *Interrupting Natsu* AHAHAHAHAHA, Riiigghhhttt. As if such a lousy dragon slayer can save me. Plus, I thought you knew of my power? I could have incinerated him right there if you hadn't jumped out of nowhere!

**Gray**: Hey! Just be grateful we didn't attack _you_.

**Lucy**: Man you guys are too funny! How about we play a little game then? *Lucy lights her fist on fire, similar to how Natsu does it. She was actually having a little fun with her betraying teammates, and were about to teach them all a lesson.* Anyone want to play, 3 vs 1? *Grins victoriously*

Natsu, Erza, Gray all simultaneously yelled," HELL YEAH!"

They, of course didn't expect Lucy to attack them all with her Water Dragon's tail attack yet, but oh, she did.

**Team Natsu**: What was that?! *They stand up soaking wet* That didn't hurt, but we all are sure as hell soaked now! Damn Kourin.

**Lucy**: Hahahahahahahaha, I thought Pinkie was supposed to be a fire mage? *Laughs loudly* Alright, let's start for reals now. Ready Fairies?

Erza requips into her purgatory armor while Gray freezes his hands like he always does and Natsu yells out enthusiastically," I'm all fired up!"

As they started to brawl, Sting and Rogue were just sitting around watching Kourin have her fun dealing with the Fairies. They were obviously very bored since they already knew who was going to win. So, they just started talking about their next mission.

**Lucy**: FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR! *Imitating Natsu, mockingly*

**Natsu**: Wait WHAT?! *It was all he said before he was completely covered with Kourin's blue flames. They were unremarkably HOT! Remember, this was Natsu saying this!*

Erza dashes forward aiming for Kourin's waist when she was instantly hit with Lucy's Water dragon's talons. This attack knocked her to the side and she landed next to a tree. Gray uses his famous," ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Except, he wasn't fast enough to land a hit on Kourin and was immediately subdued by her Earth Dragon's grip, holding him down with vines into the ground. He tried freezing them, but Kourin immediately saw this and heated the vines up. Natsu was the last not to be defeated.

He tried to eat her flames, but when he tried, they almost burned his own magic! Damn, this girl was HOT. He bursted forward out of the burning flames and shouted," FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" It was coming close to hitting Kourin now, and it actually hit her, but there was one problem…

She was just standing inside the flames as if nothing happened. She looked up from playing with her nails and then realized Natsu had just hit her with his attack and all she had to do was wave her hand with wind and all the flames were gone. Erza, knocked out from the attack didn't see her immense power. Gray, well he was too busy being a human ragdoll, and Natsu? He just jaw dropped. How the hell can she be so strong?!

This kind of power HAD to be one of the top ten! As he was off in his thoughts somewhere, Lucy saw the chance and yelled quite loudly," CELESTIAL DRAGON'S HORN!" She hits Natsu with her attack and saw all three of them on the ground. She yelled victoriously, while Team Natsu were struggling to stay alive. Erza was ashamed of herself and yelled at Natsu to hit her.

Gray was so disappointed at his failure, he didn't even bother taking off his clothes. Natsu, was actually twitching on the ground beside them. That attack was one of THE most painful ones he's every taken. Well, until Kourin healed them with her water. They all felt rejuvenated and looked up to see she was eating a whole tree… Hehe, looks like she can eat anything now right? Though, this was strange enough for the three of them to sweat drop.

**Lucy**: How you guys doing? Done with your stupid shenanigans on beating me? I want to go sleep. -.-

**Team Natsu**: Hmph, fine. We will see each other again someday Kourin! And when Fairy Tail does, how about a whole guild vs 1? *Obviously they were joking*

**Lucy**: Sure. I'm up for it. Don't you guys have two other dragonslayers? Well, I can't wait to beat them too!

Team Natsu instantly regretted the challenge they gave her, since she took it honestly. They were actually pretty scared about her defeating their whole guild. They were going to go back home and tell Fairy Tail of the new mage they met, hoping at least ONE of them can defeat her. They walked off defeated and went towards their guild, while Lucy accidentally smiled at them with her famous Lucy smile.

They took note of this and attempted to figure out who she really was. Kourin immediately face-palmed herself from her stupidity. She just couldn't keep it in. After all, she had just defeated her old team mates. It was then that she finally realized… She… was strong.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for updating this so late! D: I have school, and yeah... I have to admit this was one of the most crappiest chapters, I've ever written... I promise next time I will try harder. This was a really REALLY painful writer's block as well.. Hehe, please forgive me? D': **

**Oh and also, I think I will be updating based on my reviews from now on. If you guys review more, I will update the story sooner. I have to do this because school is killing me and if it's not read a lot, I can't use my time to continue it. Sorry! I feel like a horrible person. :'( **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least? PLEASE don't kill me...**


End file.
